geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Squidwards Suicide II
This is a sequel to another story called 'Squidward's Suicide.' I suggest you read that before reading this version. I'm sure we've all heard about the infamous 'Squidward's Suicide.' Well, I'm going to give you some background the original story doesn't mention. The episode first appeared in 2002, when it was aired across the world on Monday, July 1, 2002, at 3:00 AM GMT. Thousands of children were left weeping and shaking, traumatized for life. On the other hand, this isn't the only time it's been played. Between 2002 to 2015, it has played late at night approximately 3 times a year, scarring children for life every single time. Children would be left convulsing violently and vomiting over themselves. Enraged parents would call in demanding that they shut down the channel immediately, but because it wasn't in the episode log, Nickelodeon just assumed that it was a silly prank call from kids putting on a voice. Nickelodeon employees were even told to slam the phone down on any calls mentioning Squidward's Suicide. Nickelodeon keep an episode log of every episode that has been played on Nick so they can either prove or disprove any allegations of inappropriate content being aired. Episodes are automatically added as they are aired. However, Squidward's Suicide never once appeared in the episode log for unknown reasons. The episode became known to Nickelodeon on the night of Friday, October 21, 2005, when it was sent to Nickelodeon employees as the supposed premier to Season 4. The tape was quickly incinerated and Nickelodeon thought they'd seen the last of it. However, it continued to play on Nick, unbeknown to Viacom. I bet you're asking why Nick didn't catch on after this. It's because Nick gets hundreds of prank calls about non-existent episodes, the most recent joke being 'Timmy Hangs Himself,' which purports to be a fake episode of The Fairly OddParents. I guess Nick assumed the version they saw was part of the sick joke. It was played for the last time on the night of the 4th of November 2015, which had the exact same effect as all the other showings of it. After it played for the last time, any evidence of the episode was completely wiped away. Camcorders, laptops and phones with footage of the episode went up in flames and leaked acid from the battery compartment, rendering them completely unusable. After the very last showing, it was believed that we'd seen the last of anything 'Squidward's Suicide' and we could get on with our lives completely fearless. How I wish this was true. On Tuesday, January 5, 2016, the original Squidward's Suicide was replaced by Squidward's Suicide 2, the direct sequel of the original Squidward's Suicide. It played on Nickelodeon at approximately 2:00 AM GTM where handful of unlucky people witnessed it. I was one of those unlucky people. It was a cold winters night, in fact, so cold that there was a thin sheet of frost on my window. Rain tapped softly against my frost bitten window as a snored cozily, unaware of the horrors I was about to experience. I woke from a nightmare with a start. A nightmare so horrific I was lying, drenched in my own sickly sweat and panting my lungs out. However, looking back on it, the nightmare was nothing compared to what I saw that night. The very first thing I noticed upon waking up is that I felt sick to the stomach. It had been New Years Eve 4 days before and let me tell you, I'd had a hell of a wild night! I'd even ended up with my boyfriend's lampshade on my head at one point, but that's a completely different story. I still hadn't recovered from the wildness of seeing the new year in. I grunted and turned to look at my alarm clock. The room had a dark crimson glow to it which was coming from the light of my alarm. It read '1:30 AM.' It was far too early to get up. I rolled back over and tried to get to sleep but my tummy was too painful for me to even begin to try to sleep. After 30 futile minutes, I gave up the ghost and decided to pad downstairs. I rolled out of bed and proceeded to step out of my room and step into the living room. The living room was pitch black and freezing cold. I swear I could hear moaning in the darkness. I felt as if I was being watched on and judged. Every single move I made, something somewhere was following them with its gigantic eyes. Maybe I've just gone mad, I certainly feel sick up in the head. Now, if I could go back and change anything that I'd ever done, it would be what I did next. I'd rush in and scream "No, don't! Read a book, go on your computer or write a poem, just anything except that!" I stepped gingerly towards the TV and pressed the on button, fancying watching some trashy late-night talk show. The TV whirred to life and flickered a few times like it always does when it's finding the network. It finally connected to the network and springed to life. The channel was switched to Nickelodeon. No, I don't watch Nick by myself, my little sister was over earlier and wanted to watch 'Sam and Cat' so I switched it on for her. I was about to switch over to Watch but just as I reached for the TV remote, a loud announcement came on that stopped me in my tracks. "Now, haven't we got a treat for you tonight?" A deep, loud voice boomed out. This caught me completely off guard. My hand jolted open and the remote hit the ground with a deafening thud and shattered into a million pieces on my dark red carpet. "A brand spanking new SpongeBob special, especially for you!" The threatening voice blurted out. I must admit, my interest was piqued. I was a massive SpongeBob fan as a child and the idea of seeing a brand new SpongeBob special sounded like heaven to me. I slouched down into my frayed, cracked sofa and got ready for the nights events to unfold right in front of me. The screen went pitch black for a few uncertain seconds, then the episode began. The SpongeBob intro started to play as usual, but it seemed off somehow. The tune was distorted and the background animation had a dark shadow cast upon it. This sent chills shooting down my spine. I don't know how, but it was at that exact moment I knew something was very off about the episode. Nevertheless, I pushed on, praying that it was just a normal SpongeBob episode. The intro ended with Squidward appearing instead of SpongeBob. He wrapped his mouth around his clarinet and proceeds to make a high-pitched squealing noise that set my teeth right on edge. He then turned to look me straight in the eye and gave a sadistic, twisted smile before fading into blackness. The screen then fades to loud static for a few fearful seconds before jumping straight to the title card. The title card was a deep crimson color with splashes of lighter red appearing on it. It looked like someone had been slaughtered right in front of it and the blood had been left to dry and become crumbly. In dripping black letters, the title read 'Squidward's Suicide 2.' "No, no, no!" I said, paralyzed by terror. I wanted to turn back, I really did. However, I knew I couldn't. I had to know what came next. It was just something that I couldn't turn down, no matter how much I should have. The episode began with Squidward lying on his bed with the top of his head torn clean off, brain matter and crimson blood leaking out of the infected wound and dribbling onto his now soggy bedsheets. Suddenly, the pupils of his eyes began to race around in his head in a wild and unpredictable manner, all the time getting faster and faster until they finally stopped and Squidward let out a deep, pain-filled scream. The camera slowly panned off of Squidward. When it was completely above him, the screen twitched and began to show a completely different scene. The scene showed Squidward against a gray and empty background. Below it, dark whispers and spine-chilling clarinet playing could be heard. Squidward was standing there. In his eyes, a deep feeling of terror was expressed. He was all alone! He started to take a few nervous steps towards the right, completely unsure of himself. He continued to walk, picking up the pace until he was finally sprinting, whining in complete and utter terror. He continued to run until he came upon a house in the dark, dismal wasteland. The house was stone gray and threateningly tall. The sign outside said in carved crimson letters 'The Bleed Household.' Squidward took a few seconds to analyze the house then recoiled in abject terror. "Gotta be another house somewhere!" Squidward panted in a crazed manner. "Please? Please? Please!" He ran for miles and miles to no avail. He was completely alone! "No... I can't go in there!" Squidward yelled in fright. He flopped to the ground with a earth-shattering thud. He began to weep, thick, bloody tears dribbling down his pain-stretched face. Now, usually in SpongeBob, when a character cries, the resulting noise is done in a humorous manner. This wasn't. It sounded like an actual human howling, the noise filled to bursting with pain and suffering. I felt like crying along with him. Next, a horrific time lapse of Squidward starving was shown. At first, it wasn't so bad, Squidward was just getting skinner and skinner. It soon became terrifying, his ribs started showing, looking fit to burst straight out of his malnourished skin and veins began to push out in a painful matter, so close to the surface you could see his blue blood circulating throughout his broken body. It looked so realistic, almost like a real person starving. Squidward weakly clambered up onto his feet. Realizing he was going to die soon if he didn't eat, he stepped gingerly towards the threatening house, shaking more with every step. He reached the blood soaked front door and proceeded to knock on it. A female squid with dead, peeling skin and bloodshot eyes opened the door. When she cast her eyes on poor Squidward, her face exploded with rage. "What do you want? Piss off, you ass hat!" "Must eat now." He whimpered, holding his stomach. "I need you to do a solid if you think you're touching a crumb of my food!" She handed him a bloodstained meat cleaver. "My dumbass son is in his room. End him!" "What? No! I can't, I really can't!" Squidward cried. "Fine then! Die and rot for all I care!" "Okay." He whispered. He slumped into the tiny squids room, hanging his head. He began to weep softly. Following him was the sadistic she-devil. "What's up, bro?" The mini squid said, completely unaware of the pain he was about to endure. "I'm sorry," Squidward howled, "I really am!" Squidward grabbed hold of the small boy and held him fiercely against the bed he used to sleep in. He grabbed the poor kids arm and snapped it in two. A thick flow of crimson blood poured from it and stretched veins were exposed. The child cried out in pain, screaming to be left be but Squidward was deaf to this. Squidward then pinned the kid to his bed and drove the knife straight into his stomach and pulled it out again. Blood sprayed out of the jagged wound, coating the wall behind them. A crimson coated Squidward grabbed hold of the kids neck and with a firm pull, snapped it in two. The tiny boy went completely silent. He was gone! To confirm the kill, he sawed the little squids head off, blood spattering all over the room and Squidward. His head fell to the floor, lifeless and cold. Eyes that had once held happiness, tears and fear were now completely blank. Squidward took a few steps back, then began to howl in pain. He flopped onto the floor and weeped loudly, covering his eyes with his tentacles. Crimson tears soon began dribbling down his face. "I took that poor boys life and for what? A piece of toast?" He pounded the floor with his rage-fueled fist. "Well done!" The cold hearted woman said, throwing Squidward a few Twinkies. "Y-You monster!" He yelled, "I'll never forgive you!" He stuffed the Twinkies in his mouth hungrily as he wept all over the blood soaked carpet. "Squidward, can you hear me?" A soft voice whispered over the top of it. Squidward opened his pain-filled eyes. He was sitting in a bright white hospital, a soft beeping noise could be heard in the background. I was so relieved that he was okay. Standing in front of him was the same fear inducing woman that had appeared in his nightmare. "Its okay." She said softy. Suddenly, a sadistic look crossed her eyes. She grabbed a pair of blood spattered surgical scissors and plunged them straight into Squidward's weak heart as she laughed maniacally. A meaty, bloody squelch could be heard as the scissors went deeper and deeper, doing even more damage with every inch. When they wouldn't go any further, the woman jolted the scissors open and crimson blood and muscle tissue splashed over the screen, covering it completely. After this, the episode faded to static before ending abruptly. I wish I could erase the memories I have of that episode out of my mind. Sadly, I don't think I'll ever forget. Every night, I have petrifying nightmares which leave me panting, drenched in sweat. The thing that stuck with me the most though was how forlorn Squidward looked after he'd slaughtered that innocent boy and how he'd had no other choice but to perform that sickening act. The episode is still in circulation, so I'm begging you, if you turn on Nick and they announce that a special is coming on next, switch the TV off and run as fast as you can. Even 14 years after this horror began, nobody knows who or what is behind Squidward's Suicide and to be honest with you, I doubt we ever will. Category:SpongeBob Category:Lost Episodes Category:Suicide Category:Blood and Gore